Beauty and a Nerd
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/AH Klaus is a high school nerd, and Caroline is a tom-boy in the same school. Both has never talked to each other. All he does is waiting for an opportunity. And the day arrives. - One shot for now -


_Note:_ This is another one-shot going on in my mind. About plot, Caroline is a tom-boy and Klaus is a nerd who admires her secretly. Thanks for checking into the story. Don't forget to leave a comment at the end. Thanks =)

 _Summary:_ AU/AH Klaus is a high school nerd, and Caroline is a tom-boy in the same school. Both has never talked to each other. All he does is waiting for an opportunity. And the day arrives.

* * *

 _*Beauty and a Nerd*_

One more boring day in the school. Klaus exactly wants to run away from his circumstances, from this life, but he will not, nor will he ever. Maybe Caroline is the reason.

He considers himself as lucky because he shares almost all the classes with her. Klaus briefly smiles with hope as he closes the door of his locker. One day he will get to her, closer than any of others.

"Yo, baby Salvatore!" He sees Tyler and his gang tormenting Stefan. Stefan is being pushed to the wall, and Tyler is giving him a menacing smile. Meanwhile Damon, Stefan's big brother, coming from nowhere pushes Tyler away to protect his brother.

Klaus adjusts his glasses as he looked at Stefan who is trying to stop his big brother from punching Tyler's face. Giving up Stefan steps back and joins Klaus.

And there she comes, an angel, Caroline. Klaus can see no one but her. Caroline is talking to her friend beside, whom Klaus recognized as Bonnie.

Last week when Klaus had seen her on her motorcycle, she has no purple colored strand contrasting her blonde hair. Yet she is gorgeous. To him whatever she does, it makes her more beautiful. Shooting one nasty look at the brawling students, she rolls eyes briefly, and walks past them. Klaus' gaze follows her till the corner of the corridor.

The same way where principal of the school, Mr. Saltzman comes running to the students.

Stefan huffs, "Damon will never listen to me."

Klaus slowly comes back to the reality, and his dreamy smile now is replaced with soft look. Mr. Saltzman arrival makes the students to back off instantly and they are asked to follow him to.

"Dad will not be happy with this," the younger Salvatore mutters to himself. Klaus stiffens a smile and adjusts his glass before he pats his shoulder, "It will be fine, Stefan. I think we are running late."

Stefan nods and follows Klaus till the class. "See you at lunch," Stefan says with a sigh.

As Klaus enters the class, pupils have gone mute like always. It is because he belongs to the most powerful family in the town or maybe in the state in that matter, the Mikaelson family. Yes, everyone is afraid of him or at least his name. That is the only reason for students not bullying him, especially Tyler. The Lockwood doesn't even look at him for once. But neither people do speak to him properly except Stefan and Damon who are his childhood friends, also family friends.

Klaus sits in the first row corner when Caroline enters the room. Immediately his face lightens up with the sight of her. Like always a drooling smile is plastered on his face.

Caroline scans the room and a frown appears on her face. Klaus follows her gaze and finds that someone is been sitting in her place. Tugging her jacket she crosses her arms, "You!" she spats, "Take your ass off my seat."

The other person is about to respond when a girl signals him to do as Caroline said. Nobody had ever messed with Caroline. She keeps people at some distant and Klaus likes her spirit. The boy glares at her mutely and stomps off from there, taking a seat beside Klaus.

Suppressing the urge to smile, Klaus looks away from the boy. As the seconds passed, the teacher enters the class. It is History class. Usually Klaus loses himself into that topic. And it has happened this day also. As the class ended, the teacher starts assigning project work to students along with partners.

He reads out the list, and finally stops at Caroline. "Ms. Forbes you will be joining Mr. Mikaelson—"

Klaus for a second cannot believe his ears. Did he just get a chance to work—talk to Caroline? His jaw falls down as his gaze shifts slowly onto Caroline's face, which is searching for the Mikaelson.

Probably her mind is screaming, 'who the hell is this Mikaelson?'

Yes, Caroline doesn't know Klaus. In fact she has never met him before.

The bell rings then, making everyone to move. Caroline stands up hastily and looks around to meet the hesitant gaze from a nerd. She simply stares when he walks out from there throwing side glances at her.

He is the Mikaelson?

Klaus is almost anxious, thinking and planning a conversation as he walks into the canteen. He is grinning widely when Stefan looks up at him. The Salvatore frowns at his friend's odd way.

"You fine?" he asks as Klaus settles in front of him at the lunch table. Klaus adjusts his glasses and nods slightly. He is about to speak when Caroline stands beside their table.

"Mikaelson?" she asks tilting her head.

Klaus stares at her and manages to overcome his excitement as he nods. "You were like running away from me. Did I scare you off?" she mocks sitting beside Stefan, "Hey, I'm Caroline," she stretches out hand for Stefan which he shakes very cautiously, "Stefan."

"And you?" she turns to Klaus.

"Klaus," he replies with a bright smile. Caroline nods, mused, "We got to work together." Her partner nods in agreement. "Look, I'm warning you. I'm so bad at History, and I—"

"I'm very good at it," he admits.

She raises brow, "Perfect. So, you are free in the evening?" Klaus nods in response as she continues, "Then we can start off right away," she leans against table, placing elbows on it. "Your place," she declares. His gaze shifts upon Stefan who is as stunned as him. She is damn straight.

Caroline watches both the friends and sighs, "My mother is a sheriff and it is better if you avoid her inquiries. If you don't have any problem with—"

"No, it's fine. You can come to my house," Klaus blinks adjusting his glasses. She looks cautious for a minute, "You are not alone in your house, right?"

Klaus smiles and shakes his head, "I have a very big family."

She scoffs, "Great, I just love people." He looks offended, "My family is not that bad," he mutters. Caroline snaps head at his direction, "Nothing personal, dude. Just," she shrugs off her shoulders rolling her eyes.

She takes out her phone and texts to someone. Stefan is too afraid to speak in front of her. So, he signals to Klaus by raising his brows and shaking his head slightly. Klaus throws him a stiffening smile. "Don't stop on my account," she mumbles gazing into her phone, "You can speak freely," she says turning to Stefan. He smiles sheepishly.

Klaus tries to end the topic, "So at what time?"

She thinks for a second before she replied, "Seven?"

****BAN****

Klaus combs his hair to a side. Then plastering a smile on his face he put on his specs.

He looks decent even in his Henley shirt. In about an hour, Caroline will come. Still he cannot believe that his wish is coming true. Caroline, the girl of his dreams, is going to work with him. But something bothers him.

His family.

Everyone in his house is too busy, but today they are all home. He has no idea how they will receive her. Not that they care about him. Only his younger siblings Kol, Rebekah and the tiny tot Henrik spend some of their time with Klaus. But they are the biggest brats. Somewhat Henrik might listen to him at times, where Kol and Rebekah make a hell out everywhere.

Probably, he have to ask them, beg is more appropriate word. On the other hand, he doesn't know whether Caroline can tolerate them or she will run away from them.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus recognizes that voice belongs to Elijah. Placing books on his table, he walks out into hall only to go speechless.

Caroline is already there, that too not alone. Including Mikael, Klaus' step-father, each and every single person is there, settled in sofa and chairs. A butler is supplying her with a juice. His bratty siblings are around her, asking her questions, observing her. Two to her right and one to her left.

Mikael is at bar, staring nonchalantly, while Esther, his mother, is not at all happy with Caroline. The mommy Mikaelson is watching Caroline as if she is a plague. Elijah and Finn is other subject. They are curious, maybe because of her dressing. She is only wearing shorts and black tee shirt.

While sitting in this circus, Caroline has bored expression on her face. She is playing with her colored hair, and throws fake smiles every now and then while answering to their questions. When she met Klaus' gaze her face lightens up quickly, "Mikaelson, finally."

Klaus gives her a curt nod while closing the space between them. He turns to elders and informs politely, "Her name is Carol—"

"Already done with inquiries," Caroline comes in middle. She laughs out sarcastically. "And I thought my mom is the only one who suspects all."

Klaus tenses up with her words. Damn straight again. Klaus doesn't miss his parents glaring at Caroline. He silences her with his eyes. She shrugs impassively. "We both have homework to do. Excuse us," he mumbles and drags her out from that place.

Once they are in his room, he closes the door. She inspects single detail in his room, "Wow! I don't know you are this rich," she mutters, "And your room is really big. Walk in closet?" she stares in awe.

Klaus replies, "Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry about my parents. They can be quite hard sometimes."

Caroline doesn't even take it seriously. "Not a problem, dude. I got used to that crap." She goes to a photo frame. It is Klaus' picture. He was holding a puppy and probably in third grade. The glasses were too big to his face, yet he was so happy. She takes that picture frame into her hand to have a better look and places it back.

"Cute," she comments making face. He smiles back. Dumping her bag on the floor making a loud sound, she launches her body onto bed, sitting on it. He stares at her settling in an arm chair. "You said you'll come by seven," he says.

She huffs, "Yeah, it is only six, I know. Can't help it. Mom was eating out my brains. Thought to leave something for you too. So I came out running."

He chuckles, "Mommy issues?"

She scoffs, "At least she wants to look after me. Better than dad."

He presses his lips into thin line while she gives an overall glance at his room. "So, shall we start?"

****BAN****

"Seriously. I feel like killing the guys who initiated wars," Caroline presses her face into the book making Klaus to grin. "How can one remember these years? I'm gonna explode, gonna explode, gonna explode—" she keeps repeating while slapping her head with that book.

His chuckle makes her to glower at him, "It is not funny." He shakes head suppressing his laughter, "Then stop laughing!" Controlling self, Klaus adjusts his glasses, "History isn't that hard, Caroline."

"You should have my brain. Then you could understand my problem," she scoffs.

"We can take a break if you want," he suggests getting up. At the same time, a butler come into the room, and serves them both with coffee and juices.

"I prefer juice," she says quickly. The man gives Klaus his coffee while Caroline another juice. She smiles, "Thanks—er—I didn't get your name?" she says to him. She remembers him as the same person who served back. The butler seems to tense up but Klaus answers for him, "Paul, his name is Paul."

Caroline nods, "Thanks Paul."

He gives her a polite smile and leaves the room. Caroline sighs to Klaus. "Paul cannot speak," he says soon after Paul left. "He was working for me from my childhood." Her smile fades listening to this.

"Oh?"

"He is very good person."

Caroline blinks a couple of times. Klaus shifts the topic, "By the way, History—"

"All you do is reading?" she asks with sarcasm. He nods in response with a smile.

"He paints too," says a toddler entering into the room. Klaus smiles inconveniently to that. "Come here," he calls the youngest sibling placing his coffee mug aside. The boy jumps into Klaus' lap with a squeal. "This is my brother, Henrik," he introduces to Caroline who smirks. Henrik waves at her shyly, and she waves back.

Caroline is not an expert, but she likes this kid and thinking a kid should be like him. He is active, something spark is there in his eyes. "You know something, I like you," she winks at Henrik. The boy giggles curling around his brother. Klaus chuckles while staring down at this shy little guy.

"But my brother likes you more," he pouts. Klaus freezes at once.

Caroline's brows knit up in confusion. Meanwhile Kol and Rebekah come running into the room with some papers, drawing sheets. _Oh crap, this isn't going to end well._

Klaus tries to admonish them, but they have reached Caroline already. Kol is showing the drawing sheets and Rebekah claps, "You are same girl!"

Kol is in his sixth grade while Rebekah in fourth. Caroline eyes widen in surprise watching her face on sheets. Her, her and all her. Her eyes are there, separately elevated on a sheet.

"These are just few. You need to see his drawing room," Kol says proudly. To which Rebekah adds, "Almost half of the room is filled your face."

Okay, this is embarrassing. Klaus has no idea how to face her. He wants to see her expression, but her gaze is like fixed on the drawings.

Henrik gapes at his brother, "Smile, Nik. We helped you out."

Yeah, very helpful.

And then Caroline glances at him. Klaus cannot interpret what does that mean.

"Can I see more?" she asks.

****BAN****

His knuckles went wide as he clenches his fists. Caroline isn't that blind to sense his nervousness. But that isn't not she is focusing upon. How can someone admire a person so much? She is going through all his works. The kids were right. Almost half of the room is with her drawings. He has focused upon her eyes, majorly.

When she turns to his side, he looks away.

"I—I don't know what to say," she comments, "This is the first time that I'm speechless, actually." He bites lip as she laughs oddly. "Seriously!"

A moment passes in silence and she breaks it. "You know Tyler, the dick and I dated for one year?" He nods as yes. "I kind of kept some distance with boys since then. So I could deal with less shit."

Klaus is a little disappointed with her words. She continues staring down at an abstract, "You need to know that I hate those emotions after break-up. I should drink tons to recover. Eating chocolates and throwing parties to my friends cause I'm out of a relationship, blah blah blah—"

"I will not let you do those things, Caroline," he says calmly. She gapes at him. Adjusting his glasses he repeats, "I'm not one of those guys you met. I—I want to know you more."

A ghost of smile appears on her face hearing words from him. She begins to stamp foot against floor while she is thinking. Minutes pass she doesn't speak anything, and the way she makes sound is horrible. He looks sincere, but she doesn't want to take a chance. Ugh, this confusion!

"Fine!" she huffs out. "But we will follow some rules, okay?"

Klaus smiles like a kid. Totally excited. Still a dream, is it?

"One. For some days we stay like friends. We will hang out together. Only friends, no kisses or anything," she begins. "If we are okay afterwards then we can proceed further. Two. No lectures about dressing style or my attitude," she crosses her arms while looking up. "I guess that's for now. We will see about the rest later. If you are ok with this deal let us start from tomorrow?"

He smiles dreamily, "I have no problem starting from today."

She raises brows, "You are not as boring as I think." Klaus smirks and hesitates to ask her something. "Fire away," she sings.

"Can I kiss you on cheek?" he sighs to her. She scowls at him through squinted eyes before she nods lightly, "Just this once." He steps closer and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. When he moves back, she rubs her cheek, "Next time before you plan to kiss me, use eye contacts. Your glasses are too big."

She curls a hand around his shoulder. Klaus is taken aback while he gapes at her and her hand over him. She walks him out of this place.

"I think you need a make over, baby. I have many ideas about that. You know, you and me will have so much fun. We can rock—"

****BAN****


End file.
